


Hypothetically, Of Course

by cottontale



Category: Free!
Genre: Blushing Rin, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, ReiRin Week, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/pseuds/cottontale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is the literal definition of the words, ‘don’t judge a book by its cover.’ Rei, just as it so happens, loves to read. And wouldn’t have him any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically, Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> put on AO3 by request. Originally for reirin week on tumblr. Thanks kanariiya for the prompt :)

At first, Rin shrugged off the observation that he watched the newest member of the swim team too often. Rei was drastically different from everybody else—Nagisa was spirited, Makoto was gentle, Haru was just weird, and Nitori was passionate. But out of everyone, Rin had to admit he appreciated the change and intensity. 

Rei was serious, always reading, always studying to perfect his dive or stamina. And if Rin liked anything, it was determination. 

Yet because of dedicating most of his life to the sport of swimming, Rin was considerably lacking in the ‘romance department’. More often than not, he could ignore the bodies of his teammates. They were his  _best friends_. To admit aloud they were actually incredibly attractive was like confirming the fact that his baby sister was growing up to be a gorgeous young woman. Big brothers and best friends just didn’t admit those kinds of things, it was against the Rules. 

So he ignored most of the symptoms. 

Rei would climb out of the pool, upper body flexing just right. Rin would ignore the way his heart would speed up, and start to criticize him. He could speak over the bodily malfunction and everything would be okay. 

Or Rei would dive perfectly, formulas calculating in his mind, face serious and determined. Again, Rin told his heart to shut the fuck up, this was getting ridiculous. 

It was on a Wednesday afternoon joint-practice that he finally realized why exactly he was reacting in such a way to the swimmer. 

_Oh no. Hell no, hell no no no, HELL NO._

Rei was walking towards him, asking a question, but Rin was slowly drowning in stark awareness. Rei’s jammers were wet, hugging just right, his face scrunched up in confusion and seriousness. It was, dare he think it,  _cute_. Heart pounding against his ribcage, Rin barked out insults. It was all he knew how to do when he was out of water. 

Like always, Rei didn’t care much for the insults. He understood on a basic level that Rin wasn’t terribly good with social interaction and Rei wasn’t anybody to judge. But he was criticizing his swimming, so he paid attention. 

"Don’t think so hard, your eyebrows crinkle and you purse your lips," Rin cut off, cheeks flushing, "A-And it makes you look fuckin’ dumb! Just swim!"

Rin stomped off, towards his old friends. Rei sighed, letting the nonsensical idea that maybe Rin was adorable pass over and to replace it, the idea that maybe Rin was just trying to impress his friends. It’d be more logical and pertain to swimming, rather than his increased heart rate. 

However, during the same practice, Rin watched Rei swim anyway. Despite the explanation of  _why_ he looked so much at the swimmer, he couldn’t just  _stop._ His form was graceful, beautiful, something he’d definitely enjoy watching for a long time if allowed. Rei’s swimming fueled his own heart to keep going, to get better, to grow stronger. The feeling was new and addicting. 

So without thinking, Rin helped Rei out of the pool. 

"That was great!" Rin grinned, eyes following in a genuine display of affection. 

As they walked to the locker rooms to change, Rei gave him smile for the compliment. 

SMACK!

Rin groaned, the familiar warm wetness filling his nose.  _Fuck_. 

"Are… Are you okay?" Rei looked shocked, but amused. Rin’s face turned red as the blood flowing out his nostrils. He quickly waved away the mothering Makoto and squawking Nagisa to see closer, come on Rin-chan. 

"Fine!" He muttered behind his hand, refusing to look his crush in the eyes. "I’m fine, fuck off Nagisa." 

"Let me help," Rei insisted and sat the redhead on a bench, gently prying away his hand. "Let me see, to make sure it isn’t broken." 

Absolutely mortified, Rin looked anywhere but the boy kneeling in front of him. The same cute, concentrated look was on Rei’s face, and it was so close, his heart sped up. The bleeding grew worse. 

"It doesn’t look broken," Rei said, but Rin was too preoccupied to not fuck this up, to not embarrass himself, to not give Rei a reason to walk away in disgust. "Rin?" 

Blood was draining out of his abused nose, lips between his teeth, eyes wet. He looked adorable and Rei knew the difference between humiliation and affection. The look on Rin’s face was both. 

Forgetting that Nagisa was still hovering, that Makoto was trying to coax Haru out of the pool, that Gou was just behind them with a clipboard and first aid kit, Rei leaned forward. The kiss was gentle, quick, and on Rin’s warm right cheek. 

-

Completely out of his element, he flailed to stay above water. Rin went to his roommate, subtly, red-faced, and a white bandage over his bruised nose. Nitori had to struggle to keep a straight face. He knew exactly who Rin was flustered over. 

"Hypothetically," The redhead began, sitting on his bunk while Nitori sat his cluttered desk, "If I liked someone, what would I do? And, also hypothetically, if that someone liked me back… what would I do?" 

Nitori had to control his internal screams. His senpai was freaking out over a kiss (word traveled fast with Nagisa) and the situation was too ridiculous to not laugh about. 

"Okay, so if you like that person," At Rin’s panicked eyes, Nitori quickly added, "Hypothetically, of course… just imagine what it’d be like to date h—them." He corrected himself, but Rin was already lost. 

Imagine it? 

Rin thought of paying for Rei’s food if they grabbed a snack after practice. He thought of sharing an umbrella if the sky suddenly decided to break open. He thought of maybe swimming together, racing, laughing, playing video games, going on runs together. His brain promptly halted when he remembered the pressure on his cheek… yeah, he definitely wouldn’t mind another one of those. 

"Thanks Nitori." He called out before running out of their dorm to find the object of his affections. 

"Hypothetically, of course." Nitori repeated, snickering into his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> cotttontale.tumblr.com


End file.
